1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns weight loss compositions and methods for appetite suppression, particularly compositions which taste well.
2. The Related Art
Numerous humans suffer from a condition of being overweight. In many instances the overweight condition is at a level of obesity. Medical problems are associated with increased weight. Amongst the potential health issues are cancers, diabetes, joint problems and heart diseases.
There are also social implications. People who substantially exceed recognized weight limits often have a poor opinion of themselves. This may even lead to depression. Society also extracts a price. Today slim is attractive. Fat persons are perceived as unattractive and thereby are socially less accepted. Sexual and other personal relationships prove difficult when a person is overweight. There also are economic reverberations to being fat. Potential employers are hesitant to hire these people. There may be the fear, albeit unjustifiable, that overweight persons are slothful and unenergetic.
Fortunately, there are methods to slim down. Prominent are the celebrated diet concepts. Some have found success in low carbohydrate regimes; others have turned to protein diets; and still others have embraced meal replacements. Another approach has been group therapy type plans such as WEIGHT WATCHERS™.
Taste and flavor are important to satiety. Any diet must also take into consideration taste and flavor.
Amongst patent disclosures suggesting solutions to the excess weight problem are the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,682 B2 (Cherkassky) reports appetite suppression with compositions that contain a cellulose product, a stimulant (e.g. caffeine), spice (cayenne pepper), salt and a sweetener all formed into a paste.
WO 2007/106968 A1 (Heuer) discloses compositions for increasing a person's metabolic rate. The compositions contain dandelion root extract, n-acetyl-1-tyrosine, gynostemma pentaphyllum and picamilone. Optionally present are various plant extracts and even cayenne pepper powder.
WO 2004/032950 A1 (Muller) describes compositions to promote weight loss wherein the appetite suppressant is either L-tyrosine or garcinia cambogia. Further components may include a thermogenic agent such as cayenne pepper. Other possible ingredients are cinnamon, copper Coenzyme Q, ginko biloba, ginseng, gymnema sylvestre, manganese, pantothenic acid, vanadium, vanadyl sulfate, vitamin C, vitamin E, niacin and zinc.
A problem with the known art is that many good tasting weight loss foods are ineffective while many effective ones are unpalatable. A need is evident for good tasting weight loss effective foods.